requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Circle Beat Sheet
Beat Sheets are ways to gain extra beats (experience) to spend on your character, by delving further into the character's nuances and by giving storytelling staff more handles to interact with your character. This Beat Sheet is available to members of the Circle of the Crone. Non-Acolytes may receive up to five Beats from questions on this sheet, if they are appropriate and have not been answered elsewhere. Circle of the Crone Beat Sheet (Fifteen Beats) 'Role '(Three Beats) In the Circle, your role is not chosen, it is determined by the stage of your Requiem. Possible roles are: *The Maiden (a female who has never killed) consciously denies temptation to stay pure, and represents the human perspective; *The Fool or the Trickster (both males who have never killed) are agents of chaos. Fools do this accidentally, and are largely disposable. Tricksters do this deliberately, upsetting the status quo to seize the initiative; *The Scarlet Woman or the Whore (a female who has killed but not sired) is an independent thinker who rebels against contraints, and questions all rules and expectations; *The Hero or the Outsider (a male who has killed but not sired) goes on quests and faces the dangers that threaten the covenant, expecting commensurate rewards; *The Mother (a female who has sired) nurtures and protects the covenant; she gives suggestions rather than making commands, and keeps the Circle running smoothly; *The Father (a male who has sired) makes the rules for the Circle and sits in judgment when members transgress. He holds himself to the highest standards, and prioritizes the Circle's interests over his own; *The Crone (a female who can no longer feed from mortals) destroys heretics, traitors, and enemies of the covenant, as well as steering the direction of the covenant; *The Hermit (a male who can no longer feed from mortals) is the guardian of wisdom, and a teacher of esoteric Devotions and rituals. Define your character's role within the Circle. (One Beat) In what ways to you live up to your role? In what ways do those expectations chafe? (Two Beats) 'Avenues to Altered Consciousness '(One Beat) Achieving a state of altered consciousness is an important part of worship. Most Acolytes favor one or two methods, though there are some that make a point of exploring all of them. *Physical exertion, a monotonous series of moves or a labor of endurance; *Battle, a form of precise, machine-like dueling; *Sex, in a state of detached openness rather than relevant desire; *Construction, a ceaseless channeling of creative energy which rarely leaves a lasting record; *Hunting following a period of starvation, oscillating between the desperation of near-comatose hunger and the madness of near-frenzying fervor; *Frenzy, succumbing voluntarily to the Beast; *Torpor, the wilful collapse into unconsciousness and calm meditation on its dreams. Which method do you favor? 'Faith '(Seven Beats) Faith is the defining feature of any Acolyte. There are an infinite number of faiths that fall under the Circle's banner. What is yours? (One Beat) Some examples for inspiration, should you need it: *The Daughters of the Goddess are fertility cultists, who worship the Triple Goddess and her Oak King in a very gender-based, neo-pagan faith that promotes peace, creativity, and egalitarianism. *The People of the Land are nature worshipers, who live in harmony with the land, identify with totem or spirit animals, and view hunting as an act of worship in which the prey is honored. *The Asnam believe that they are intrinsically divine, and cultivate cults that worship them as gods. *The Second Descent believe that they have passed through the human world into the Underworld, and will achieve spiritual enlightenment if they succeed in the trials and tribulations of their Requiem. *The Disciples of Silence believe that destruction unleashes the same energy as creation, and harness the power of a godless universe steadily declining toward entropy. *The Sipan placate a terrible beast through their worship, keeping it quiescent so that it does not rise up and destroy the world. What is your origin myth? How and why were Kindred created? (Two Beats) What is your cosmology? What does the afterlife look like, and what determines who goes where? (One Beat) What are your observances? What major rites or holidays mark your calendar, and how do you celebrate them? (Two Beats) How do you view the spirit world? Is the world alive with spirits (animism) or is everything an expression of a single spirit (pantheism)? Does everything have a spirit? Only things that are alive? Only things that have been imbued with significance and meaning? Are spirits gods, fey beings, ghosts, souls, platonic representations of ideals, or something else entirely? (One Beat) 'Crúac '(Four Beats) Is your magic direct or invoked? That is, are you casting the spells and creating the effects, or are you invoking another power that does the magic for you? (One Beat) What are your keywords? Please specify two keywords for each of Cruac's motifs: Corrupting, Wild, and Pagan. (One Beat, see Blood Sorcery ) Describe your personal variants of two rituals, each worth one beat. For preference these should be for rituals you either know or intend to get. (Two Beats) Category:Beat Sheets Category:Circle of the Crone